


Happy 2016!!

by Gingetsu



Category: Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingetsu/pseuds/Gingetsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When I signed up for the <a href="http://richleeholidaycalendar.tumblr.com/">RichLee holiday calendar</a>, a near kiss with fireworks in the background was my first idea for New Year's Eve... so this is exactly what I set to do. Nothing like a sweet & romantic moment between these two to say goodbye to 2015 and hello to 2016, don't you think? :)</p><p>Happy New Year guys! I hope you have a wonderful year filled with happiness, health and love - may all your wishes come true ❤</p>
    </blockquote>





	Happy 2016!!

**Author's Note:**

> When I signed up for the [RichLee holiday calendar](http://richleeholidaycalendar.tumblr.com/), a near kiss with fireworks in the background was my first idea for New Year's Eve... so this is exactly what I set to do. Nothing like a sweet & romantic moment between these two to say goodbye to 2015 and hello to 2016, don't you think? :)
> 
> Happy New Year guys! I hope you have a wonderful year filled with happiness, health and love - may all your wishes come true ❤


End file.
